Who Am I ?
by zanzack1997
Summary: This is my own little story about the beginning of the life of slender man. Also if you like the story I would really like a review and if you didn't like the story I would like a review anyways.


Who Am I

Who am I, well thats for you to decide. There is no real answer, I do not even know my self. All I can do is tell you my story, and the rest is up to you. The one time I looked in a mirror I wanted to throw up, but how could I with no mouth. sorry I am getting ahead of my self let me start at the beginning, or at least what I think was the beginning. I remember that day like it was yesterday, cold, bitter, I was in a small space in the woods just enough to see the stars that showed like diamonds. As I awoke I looked around I tried to call out for help, but I could not I thought at the time I was mute. Then the eternal idea that spawned in my head that has lived with me for the past four hundred years who am I. That day I walked and walked untill I found a small village the sign outside was in german. I did not know this at the time in all fairness I did not know any language at the time. It took me some time of studing the way they talked to figure out language. Anyways I walked though the cold that day there was no one about they were all sleeping. I did not want to wake anyone, so I found a old shack I guessed it would be fine for tonight. That next morning I heard movment and people talking in the streets, I thought now would be as good as a time as any to figure out what was going on. As I entered the street a man that had been closest to me froze, I looked at him to figure out what was wrong. Then I realized that I was looking down at him, not just a little but a lot I realized at that time I was very tall. A women on the other side began to scream hysterically I looked at here to figure out what she was sreaming about. Then I realized, she was screaming at me she was scared at me. These people came out that looked like guards they had spears in there hands, I wanted to ask them what was wrong, but how could I. One of the guards was scared out of his wits, at the time I still could not figure out why. The guard to the left of me stabbed me with his stick I was stunned, but only for a short time after that I was angry. That day I learned a power I had. I did not have to use my fists i could use somthing else. somthing i still dont like to use to this day, but they have a mind of there own. I dont know what they are, but when I am angry they come out. After they come out I black out I dont remember anything that happens during, but when I awake death always is before my eyes. When my vision clears the guards where dead and the people, but one thing Istill do not understand is that one boy. That one boy in front of my eyes was unharmed he was obviously scared. I knew what I had done, But I dared not to thnk about it. I kneeled down at the boy he did not move I always thought it was out of fear. I reached out my hand and for some reason he did not look as scrared anymore. He grabbed my hand and starred at my face then he wiped his eyes. He asked me "why did you hurt those people", I had no answer for the boy all I could do was shake my head then I gestured him to run along. To this day I have never been back to that village, after some time which i believe to have been the some where aorund the 1900's. I left germany, with all the war i desided my old home was being destroyed. I left and have never been back, the hardest part of getting to america was trying not to be detected on that ship. After I made it there I made my home, in order to pass the time I did what I always did I watched children. I learned along time ago, or at least I made a good guess that I could not harm children or the innocent is what I like to say. You have read my story, and thats all i could have asked for, so remember kids. If you see me you may run if you please, but just know that if I chase you I mean you know harm I only mean to calm you down. If I try to grab you I only mean to give you a hug when your sad. If you see my back sprout out things then run this means you have reached a age where I can no longer connsider you a child. Although that should not be a problem, unless of course you make me mad.


End file.
